herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Brief
Dr. Brief is an elderly, brilliant and odd scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, father of Tights and Bulma, and grandfather of Trunks and Bulla. Dr. Brief is also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. Like everyone in his family, Dr. Brief's name is a pun on garments (briefs). Appearance and Personality Dr. Brief is easy-going and friendly. He rarely leaves his home, even if it means almost certain death; in the Majin Buu Saga, he and his wife, Mrs. Brief, refuse to leave their pets even after Capsule Corporation has been specifically targeted for destruction. This is probably due to the fact that they know they can always be wished back with the Dragon Balls. He can often be found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets. His favorite pet is a small black cat named "Tama" (called "Scratch" in the English dub of the anime), which usually is perched on his shoulder.He is a short, stocky man. His hair is very similar to that of his daughter, but is grey/blue instead of green. He also has a large gray mustache. He dons a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He is almost always seen smoking a cigarette and wears large glasses. In the early Dragon Ball series, Dr. Brief was depicted as a little bit of a pervert when Bulma tried a capsule and dirty magazines were in the contents, with Bulma being very angered with her father for this, and Goku, not realizing what the magazines actually were, pitied the girls because he thought they were too poor to even afford clothes. Biography Early life Dr. Brief graduated from the West City College department of science and engineering. He completed his doctorate in the department of science and engineering graduate program at that same college. His major was physical science. He established Capsule Corporation after his invention of the revolutionary item, the Dynocaps Capsule. Until Dragon Ball GT, he is the representative director and president of his company. His hobby is collecting dirty magazines, despite being the most successful individual of the 700's. His role in Dragon Ball is very minimal, but in Dragon Ball Z, he receives ample appearances. In Dragon Ball, Bulma introduces Goku to her father, who at first confuses Goku as Bulma's boyfriend, which frustrates her. He then repairs the scooter of the police officer who showed up. In Dragon Ball Z, he modifies and improves the Nameless Namek's spaceship in order to help Krillin and Gohan gather the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive their friends who fell at the hands of Nappa. He also makes Goku a spaceship for his travel to planet Namek, modeled after Kami's ship and the Attack Ball of Goku's arrival on Earth. After Frieza was defeated, Vegeta demands that Dr. Brief make him a Gravity Room that can produce 300 times the Earth's normal gravity in order to surpass Goku in strength. A few years later, in the Android Arc, he and Bulma restore Android 16, who was badly damaged by Semi-Perfect Cell before the Cell Games, showing off their technical know-how. Usually Dr. Brief is seen with a cigarette in his mouth (which had been edited out in the early dub). As Bulma's father, his knack for hi-tech wizardry passed on to her. In Dragon Ball GT, Trunks reluctantly takes his place as the President of Capsule Corporation, suggesting that he has either passed away or finally retired. However, it seems likely that he and his wife have passed on, as neither are shown nor mentioned throughout the rest of the series. In the Alternate Timeline, it is revealed by Future Bulma that he had passed away sometime before Age 780. However, it is unknown what his cause of death was, he could have been killed when the Androids destroyed West City or from natural causes. Power levelIn Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, Dr. Brief's power level is 12. Video game appearances Dr. Brief in the Bandai CCGCookiePirateAdded by CookiePirateDragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2Dragon Ball Z 2: Super BattleDragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-HenDragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku IIDragon Ball Z: Budokai 2Dragon Ball Z: Buu's FuryDragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact (assist character)Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru DensetsuDragon Ball Z: Attack of the SaiyansDragon Ball: Origins 2Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag TeamVoice actorsJapanese Dub: Jōji YanamiOcean Group Dub: Paul Dobson (Saiyan and Namek sagas), Scott McNeil (Android and Buu sagas)FUNimation Dub: Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z), Mark Stoddard (Dragon Ball Z Kai)Blue Water Dub: Corby ProctorPortuguese Dub: Ricardo SpínolaBrazilian Dub: Eleu SalvadorCroatian Dub: Sven Jakir Trivia *Like his wife, Dr. Brief's appearance from Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z does not change. *Unlike his wife who looks young, Dr. Brief retains an old appearance throughout the series. Even in Dragon Ball, he is never shown with other than grey hair. According to his birthdate, he is about fifty at the time of his debut, and well over seventy later during his last appearance, which would explain his passing later on, as he would be ninety in Dragon Ball GT *It is speculated that Trunks's purple hair is inherited from him because Bulma's hair was originally purple. The two also share a very similar hairstyle, and during the Buu Saga, Bulma also shares a similar hairstyle to them.Unlike most characters that first appeared in Dragon Ball, his importance is larger in Dragon Ball Z. Examples include remaking the spacepod Goku was in, and fixing up Android 16. Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Retired Category:Spouses Category:Manga Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Non-Action